


My Surfer Girl

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sea mechanic, The 100 - Freeform, also i love writing the squad dynamic with Raven and all the boys, idk why i'm such a sucker for surfer!Luna but I JUST AM OKAY, modern sea mechanic, sea mechanic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: “So… d’you come here a lot?”Luna snorts. “Are you really using “do you come here often?” on me right now?”“Oh, shut up.”“Make me.”//OR: AU where Raven is knocked off her surfboard during a day at the beach with her friends, and luckily, Luna is there to rescue her (and shamelessly flirt with her afterwards).





	My Surfer Girl

A single seagull soars across the sky. Quiet caws echo through the clouds. The sun, only just breaking the horizon, casts a soft orange glow onto the beach. It warms the sand, as crabs scuttle across rock pools and the waves lap gently against the shore.

Luna stretches her legs out, her toes poking holes in the sand. Eyes closed, she savours it – the delicate swish of the water, the occasional flap of a bird’s wings. Serenity.

“Damn it, Raven!”

Luna's eyes shoot open as a loud yell ricochets across the beach. She turns to see a small group of people descending onto the sand, armed with an ice chest, several beach balls, and a giant inflatable flamingo.

“Don’t shove me like that! I’ll drop something.”

“Stop being such a wuss, Jasper.”

Luna watches as the group comes to a halt halfway across the beach, dumping their stuff on the sand with wide grins on their faces.

“Told you guys it’d be practically empty,” smirks a tall, freckled boy.

“Nice one, Bellamy,” the girl named Raven says, lightly punching him on the arm.

He gives Raven a smile before passing out beers to the group.

Luna watches, intrigued despite her annoyance at being disturbed. The group gets settled quickly, laying down beach towels and a couple of pop-up chairs. Lotion is shared and rubbed on backs, with the occasional droplet being flicked onto an unsuspecting cheek. The group is surrounded by an aura of ease – they seem to glide around each other, symbiotic in their interactions.

This sends a pang of sadness through Luna; but she shakes herself out of it. She won’t allow herself to go back to that place, not today. Not when the sun is kissing her cheeks and the water is the perfect temperature for a morning swim.

She stands slowly, turning her back to the group as she zips up her wetsuit and grabs her surfboard from by her feet. A few steps and she’s ankle-deep in warm water, feeling the familiar tingles of excitement spread through her body as she wades out further. The shouts of the group are quickly drowned out by the building crashes of the waves. Her hair blows out behind her, a thick curtain of curls in the wind. Mounting her board, she paddles further out, glancing down to see a school of fish darting away from beneath her.

This is her favourite place to be.

Silently gliding atop the waves, immersing herself in the tranquil nature thriving all around her. Inhaling deeply, she braces her arms against the board and leaps to her feet. The wind encircles her, holding her body up. She sticks her arms out, savouring the breeze against her face. Then the wave behind her picks up and she leans into it, bending her knees as she rides up and lands back down with a splash.

“Nice!”

The cry reaches her ears as she glides to a slow stop. Turning back, she catches sight of the group, who have joined her in the water and are now bobbing close by the shore. One of the boys is watching her, a thumbs-up aimed in her direction. Luna nods towards him, squinting as the sun hits her eyes. Then she turns back to the open ocean, losing herself once again to the strong lull of the waves.

* * *

 

Hours pass, and it’s now well into the early hours of the afternoon. Luna is draped along her board, arm flung over her eyes as she lies facing the sky. The cries of the birds are more prevalent now – they glide overhead, one momentarily landing on her leg, much to Luna's delight.

But her daydreaming is interrupted by a sharp yell across the water; one different to the jovial shouts she’d been privy to throughout the day.

“Jasper, slow down!”

“I can’t!”

“Jas—!”

“Raven, look out!”

A loud splash sounds and Luna scrambles to her feet, hand shielding her eyes as she looks back towards the beach. There she sees two figures, huddled in the shallows. A little beyond that, two abandoned surfboards float atop the water, and the young boy named Jasper is flailing in the water beside them.

“Jasper!”

“I—I’m okay!” he splutters. “Where’s Raven?! I can’t see her!”

Luna cranes her neck, spotting a small mass floating a little way away from Jasper. Bellamy is now wading into the water along with the other boy – “Murphy, come help me find her!” – but they haven’t yet located Raven, limp-bodied and seemingly-unconscious.

Making sure her leash is secured around her ankle, Luna lies back down on her board. She begins paddling with her hands until she gains enough momentum to stand up and surf over to Jasper, who is now clinging to his board while blinking salt water from his eyes.

“My friend, I hit her,” he pants. “Help her!”

Luna quickly sits down atop her board, paddling over to Raven’s lifeless form. Yanking off her own ankle leash, she slips into the water, arms moving to gently hold Raven’s waist. Dragging Raven up onto her board, Luna fastens the leash around Raven’s wrist, making sure the girl is steady on the board before slowly pushing it towards the shore. She glances to the left to see Jasper being helped by the other two boys. Kicking harder, she picks up the pace, reaching the shallows quickly. She pushes herself to her feet, finding her footing on the sodden sand before racing round to the front of the board and dragging it ashore.

Then Luna gets to work pulling Raven up onto the dry sand. Kneeling beside her, she places her ear against Raven’s chest – “She’s breathing!” – before grabbing a water bottle from Bellamy’s ice chest.

Luna shuffles back over, taking Raven’s face in her hands. “Hey, Raven?” She whispers, placing a hand on Raven's chest. “Raven, can you hear me?” Raven’s breathing begins to even out. “You gotta wake up, okay?”

A few seconds pass, then Raven’s eyes slowly flutter open. Luna breathes a sigh of relief. Lifting Raven’s head gently, she holds the now-open bottle to Raven’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Luna murmurs, using her knee to keep Raven’s head propped up. “Drink this. It’ll help.”

A tiny croak slips from Raven’s slack lips. She parts them slightly, and Luna pours a few drops of water into her mouth. Splashing comes from behind them; Luna turns to see Jasper being helped ashore by Murphy and Bellamy. All three boys rush over, dropping to their knees on the sand and staring at Luna with imploring eyes.

“Thank god you were here.”

“Is she okay?”

“You saved her life.”

Luna answers with a swift smile, her attention turning back to Raven who has begun to fidget. A few more gulps of water and she’s pushing herself up, Luna supporting her until she’s in a sitting position.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Luna speaks softly, reassuringly.

“Thanks to you,” Raven rasps, eyes lingering on Luna's for a second before sliding over to Jasper. “No thanks to you, idiot.”

“You really could’ve hurt someone, speeding around us like that,” Bellamy chides.

Jasper blanches, wrapping his towel tighter around his bony shoulders. “I’m sorry, Ray! It was an accident, you know that.”

“I know, I know,” she smiles. “I’m just messing with you.”

“I’m not,” Bellamy interjects, sternly. “We’re lucky that nothing else happened besides you knocking Raven off her board. Be more careful in the future, okay, Jasper?”

“Sure, Bell.”

“Got ourselves our own Evil Knievel, huh?” Murphy chuckles, patting Raven on the shoulder. “Glad you’re okay, Reyes. You had us worried for a moment there.”

Luna watches as the group slowly comes back together: Bellamy wrapping an arm around Murphy's shoulders, Jasper moving to sit beside Raven, Raven nudging Jasper’s shoulder with a forgiving smile.

Luna feels something slip away, then – that momentary feeling of belonging, gone. A sigh pushes past her lips as she stands, bending to retrieve her board before turning to walk away. But she’s stopped by a touch: slender fingers resting on her calf.

“You’re leaving?”

Luna turns back to see Raven, still sitting on the sand. Her eyes are wide, arm lowering. Luna’s skin tingles from where she touched her.

“Um, yeah. Figured you’re okay now. I should leave you guys to it.”

Raven’s eyes flick to her friends. Bellamy gives her a subtle nod. Murphy shoots her a wink.

“Well, you could—why don’t you stay, for a while? Hang out with us, have a drink?”

Luna fiddles with the fin of her board. “Are you sure?”

“It’s the least we could do,” Bellamy smiles.

“Please? I owe you,” Raven’s voice is so soft, and Luna opens her mouth to argue but she can’t seem to say no to the smiles on the faces around her.

So, she stays quiet, dropping her board back onto the sand before perching on the towel next to Raven.

“So, uh…”

“Luna.”

“Luna,” Raven smiles. “Beer?”

“Sure.”

Raven grabs two bottles from the ice chest, handing one to Luna.

“Thank you, Raven.”

Raven’s eyebrow quirks. “You know my name already.”

“Yeah, I, uh, heard you guys talking earlier.” Luna ducks her head, taking a sip of cold beer.

“Were you eavesdropping, Luna?” Raven teases.

“No,” she chuckles. “In fact, I was trying my hardest to ignore you hooligans.”

“Hooligans?!” Murphy interrupts. “Well, I never.”

“I reject that accusation,” Bellamy quickly follows.

“Just plan rude,” adds Jasper, with a wink.

“That’s so bizarre,” Luna mutters.

“What is?”

She looks to Raven, cheeks tinged pink. “Oh, it’s just—uh, it’s weird how, I don’t know, you’re all so… in tune with each other.”

Raven smiles at the boys who are sat around them in a loose circle. “We’re a family.”

Luna sees how they look at each other, with love in their eyes and rosy happiness tinting their cheeks. “Must be nice.” Her voice has taken on an edge, and suddenly no one quite knows how to respond.

Silence tightens around the group for a moment.

Then Murphy jumps to his feet, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Oh, uh, Bell, did you wanna…”

“Yeah, we should go to, uh…”

“Jasper, you coming?”

Confusion quickly morphs to understanding as Jasper cottons on, glancing at Raven and Luna before joining the boys.

“Where are y’all going?” Raven calls.

“Uh, for a walk!”

“Just up the beach!”

“We’ll be back in a little while!”

Raven frowns. “Weirdos.” She turns back to find Luna drawing in the sand. Her slender fingers are gentle, carving intricate lines and delicate swirls around her feet.

“So… d’you come here a lot?”

Luna snorts. “Are you really using _“do you come here often?”_ on me right now?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

The tinkle of the waves float between them as their eyes lock.

“Ahem.”

“Hmm.”

“So… you’re a surfer?” Raven asks.

Luna’s eyes soften. “Yeah.”

“How long for?”

“Since I was eight.”

Raven looks impressed. “That’s young.”

“My dad taught me. We used to go surfing together a lot. At this beach, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He loved it out here.”

“Sounds like a great dad.”

“He was.”

Raven hesitates. “Was?”

Luna swallows heavily, smushing lumps of sand against her palm. “Yeah. He, uh. He died. Couple of years ago.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. He had a good life.”

Another silence settles around them, but this one is gentle. Soothing.

“I feel closer to him, when I’m out on the water.”

“Yeah?” Raven smiles.

“Mhmm. Like he’s watching me from the waves, or something.”

“That’s beautiful.”

Luna’s mouth lifts into a small smile as she meets Raven's gaze. “Is this your first time here at Polis Bay?”

“Yup. Bellamy found it last year when he was hiking and he couldn’t stop talking about how amazing it was, so we all agreed to visit this summer.”

“And Bellamy and Murphy, are they…”

“Dating? Yeah. They’re both whipped as hell. It’s gross,” Raven laughs. “We’re missing a few people, though.”

“Oh?”

“Usually Bellamy’s sister is with us. Along with my friend Clarke, and her girlfriend, Lexa.”

“Where are they today?”

“Clarke had an art show and they didn’t want to miss it. They’ll be heading out to join us tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You’re—are you staying in the area?”

Raven nods. “There’s a beach house just over the hill. We’ve rented it for the week.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. Why?”

“I, uh,” Luna bites back a smile, “I used to break into that house when I was younger and pretend I lived there.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know, I know. It’s lame.”

“It’s not lame,” Raven chuckles. “Just a bit cute.”

Luna crinkles her nose. “I wanted to be like those surfers in the movies. Living by the sea, spending my days out on the water.”

“No job goals?”

“I wanted to be a surf teacher. For kids.”

Raven smiles before taking a swig of beer. “I bet you’d make an awesome teacher.”

“I thought so, too.”

“What happened?”

“I had to get a more “stable” job after dad died. Help support my family.”

“Oh. Are you—are they okay?” Raven’s voice is soft like the breeze.

“Yeah. Things are better now. Mom’s working again, and my little sister is at school so we don’t have to worry about babysitters anymore.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yes. Adria. She also used to like coming here with me and my dad.”

Raven grunts a little as she straightens her legs, brushing sand off her ankle. “Why isn’t she with you today?”

“She struggled a lot, after he passed. She hasn’t—it’s still hard for her. To be reminded of him.”

Raven stays silent as Luna continues.

“But I like it. I like coming here. Being on the water, reliving the good memories…”

“…And meeting awesome girls with leg braces,” Raven finishes, with a wry smile.

“That too,” Luna chuckles.

Then, the soft lapping of water against the shore is broken when muffled shouts come from behind them. Raven looks back to see the boys returning, armed with…

“Ice cream?!” Raven scrambles to her feet, pulling Luna up with her. “Nice one, guys!”

They spend a minute squabbling over who gets which flavour – Raven nabs cookies and cream, Luna scores mango, Jasper grabs chocolate, and Bellamy and Murphy share a double-scoop knickerbocker glory with all the toppings – and then they all sit in a line facing the ocean. The cool evening breeze dances across their flushed cheeks. Luna catches Raven's eye, smiling around ice-cream-coated lips.

“So, are you here for the summer, too?” Raven asks, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

(She fails.)

“Actually, I live pretty close by. So… yeah, I’ll be around,” Luna smiles, in a way she hopes is nonchalant.

(It isn’t.)

Raven takes a deep breath. “D’you fancy, maybe… hanging out again while we’re here?”

“Sure,” Luna smiles. “Maybe I can show you that a surfboard is good for more than just rescue missions?”

“How do you know I wasn’t just _pretending_ to be knocked out so I could be saved by the hot mysterious surfer chick?”

“Even you’re not that smooth, Miss Raven.”

“How about you meet me here tomorrow and you can find out?”

Luna ducks her head, trying to hide her grin. “Okay, _that_ was pretty smooth.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

They return to eating their ice cream in comfortable silence, the boys chattering away softly beside them. Soon after, the sun begins to set, casting a fiery glow over the now-calm water. They pack up their belongings, Luna jogging back to her spot to collect her backpack before re-joining the group.

“See you here tomorrow morning?”

“Sure thing.”

Bellamy and Murphy shout goodbye as they begin meandering their way up the hill, Jasper straggling behind as he drags the inflatable flamingo through the sand. Raven moves to follow them, but stops, turning back to Luna with a shy smile on her sun-kissed face.

“Also… we’re having a party tomorrow night. You should come.”

Luna’s face lights up. “I’d love to.”

Raven leans closer, a teasing look in her eyes. “You’ll finally get to see the inside of the beach house without breaking and entering.”

“Well now, that was just a cheap shot,” Luna laughs.

“Made you smile though.”

“It did.”

A beat of stillness passes between them.

And then Raven leans forward, brushing her lips against Luna's cheek for a chaste kiss.

“Anyway, I gotta go,” Raven mumbles, trying to hide the furious blush that’s rapidly spreading across her cheeks.

“You’re cute when you get all shy,” Luna calls, giggling when Raven trips a little as she traipses away across the clumpy sand. “See you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, surfer chick!”

Seconds later, Raven is over the hill and out of sight. Luna gathers her things, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before hoisting her board under one arm. Then she begins the short walk home, down sandy pathways and pebbled streets.

* * *

 

The next morning, Luna wakes to seagull cries and the sun beaming through her window. She stands in the warm rays for a moment, head tilted up, eyes closed. And she speaks aloud to the sea. “Hey, dad. The beach is as beautiful as ever. Wish you could be here to see it with me.” She moves to get dressed, but pauses, darting back into the pool of sunlight once more. “Oh. And I met a girl. She’s cute and funny and I think you’d really like her. Okay. That’s it. I love you.”

She nips into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then continues getting ready, pulling on her wetsuit before donning her favourite board shorts and sleeveless t-shirt. The sun’s brightness grows, slinking across the floorboards and over her dressing table until the whole room is bathed in golden yellow. Then she’s on her way to the beach, calling hello to the kindly man who works in the flower shop across from her house, stopping to pet her neighbour’s dog, and smiling uncontrollably as she thinks about Raven and the day that lies ahead.

Sun, surf, and a girl who makes her heart flutter like butterfly wings.

Luna had a feeling this was going to be a really good summer.


End file.
